Two Sibling Unite
by Lizzy8980
Summary: Katie and her friend always played a game at after school care where they were trying to get adopted and Katie always left first and Emily left second to find that they would live by each other. then one day Katie's mom did not show up. (Mist fans, you will love this!)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! just really wanted to write this! it will have 2-6 chapters and then will be completed, so I thought, why not get it done? Let Two siblings unite begin!**

it was just another day of our favorite game, adoption. just me and Emily, like always. except, I'm now 12. you see, my dad died so all I have is my mom and Emily. but that day, my mom didn't show up. I waited for hours and hours, luckily, Emily and her dad waited with me. sadly, her mom died too. it was finally 6 so I went home with them. so I went to check if my mom was in the house. when I go in there, it was silent. "mom?" I say, all I hear is a shuffling and I see a tail like thing pass by my moms room. I run to her room just to see a creature standing in front of me. "what, the-" then it roars, and then starts to chase me. I run out the house and I see Emily and her dad run out.

"run!" Emily's dad shouts.

"no! stay here! I'll take care of it." said a voice I didn't quite recognize. then a 15 year old girl steps in front of the creature and pulls out a sword. one slash, and the creatures gone. then she looks at me, and then her eyes go wide in shock. "Grover, take a look at this." she says as another boy and a handicap boy come toward me.

"what, Mist. I don't see anything wrong. she's obviously a Demi-god, also her friend too." said the handicap boy.

"no. her smell. hmmm… hey, what's your favorite thing to do?"  
I realize she was talking to me. "why?"

"answer my question."

"fine. I like to walk down the beach. its like I kind of feel at…. feel at home when I'm there." all of their eyes go wide in shock.

"Percy, what do you say to your new half-sister?" said the girl.

"wait WHAT?" both me and the not handicapped boy scream, him probably Percy.

"allow me to explain on the car trip. oh, and your friend will be coming to."  
"hurry." said Emily's father.

"Dad!" Emily says.

"its for your own good. and as I said, I will explain later." the girl said.

"fine…."

"thank goodness." she says as she takes me to the car.

after Mist explained, it made much more since. as we drive to the camp, I notice the drivers seat is empty. "who's driving?" I ask.

"oh, that's my invisible servant." Mist says. I guess she sees my bewildered face because she explained.

"you know being a princess with magical powers gets you an advantage ya know." she says with a smile. "where almost there." Mist says. "Katie, Emily, get ready for the time of your life." she says as we ride into the night, almost to our destination.

**how is it? please review.**


	2. Chapter 2- the prophecy

**hey guys! I haven't wrote anything for this, so I thought it needed something. and yes, there will be a prophecy! enjoy!**

-a couple days later-

"you ok?" mist asks. I was just shot by water.

"what do you think?" I say. it was weird, my own half-brother doesn't even train me. Mist is the one training me to us a sword and us my magic well. after a while, me and Mist grew close. I was beginning to get really powerful, too. then one day at dinner, Rachel, our person-that-brings-prophecies- (sorry, I couldn't remember the name) came to the campfire.

"I have a feeling a prophecy coming up." she says.

we all get ready to see what she will say. green mist comes flowing out her mouth. she starts to speak:

"two siblings try to combine,

a power strong and divine,

creating a bond never seen,

and bringing a light they would always need,

all four swords point to the sky,

to take down the evil lie,

none shall fall to the evil king,

but one shall commit to what the evil brings

attacking comes and they shall learn,

one shall drown, one shall burn." after she speaks, two people rush to help get her to her room.

"one shall burn?" I ask. I had no idea what that meant.

"its ok. no one understands what the prophecy means until it happens." Mist says. well that reassuring. what's going to happen now?


End file.
